gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Crossing Animal Hell
Looking back... I should have seen this coming. I should have known. Ill start at the beginning, I got a copy of the new Animal Crossing New leaf. I played the other Nintendo Ds version, Animal Crossing Wild World, and loved it. I had my favorites like anyone, Bones, and Kiki. So when I got word a new Animal Crossing was coming out I was so excited. Unfortunately I could not get a copy as soon as it came out and had to wait. Well by a stroke of pure luck I found a copy. It looked pretty normal as far as I knew. The only thing different is instead of the normal gold writing on the cartridge, it was black. I simply thought someone had darkened the letters so they would know their copy from a siblings or something. It didn't shock me at all. As soon as I got home I popped it in my 3ds and was excited to play. Right from the start, I should have known something was wrong. The normal Animal Crossing leaf I should have seen on the bottom screen was not the normal green I now know it should have been. It was solid black and dripping blood. I thought, this can't be real, its like that story I read about Noodle that Nintendog, but suff like that is not real! When I looked at my top screen, Isabelle was not running around the little island like she should have been in her happy yellow fashion, instead she was a zombie looking dog just standing in the middle shaking her head no. Her eyes were black and empty looking. I though it was just a glitch, nothing more. I pressed A to start the game like normal. When the game started it gave me the options like normal Continue, New Save File, SpotPass and Update Data. I noticed something off, it was not playing happy music like I came to know and somewhat love from Animal Crossing, instead it had an eerie sound to it. I then noticed the sky was not blue at all, it was blood red and black rain was falling. By this point i was intrigued and decided to see what the other persons town looked like before I started my own. So i selected "continue" from the options. That was the biggest mistake of my life. When the list of names poped up i found it a little odd that the only name available was "Whiskey", because that was a nickname i used on a lot of games but though nothing of it as I got it from another game. No big deal really. I figured so did they. When the loading screen where Isabelle prepares your town came up she was more morbid than she was at first. Her once black hallow eyes were no just holes. Empty black holes.... Her flesh was rotting and falling off, and her dialogue was off. She said "Hello Mayor Whiskey." I hit A, against my better judgement to continue her dialogue. She went on to say "In Hell its Wednesday June 06, 06. The current time is 6:66pm. I was a bit disturbed at this point by all I had seen and I don't know what made me continue. I should have quit the game right then because I knew a time of 6:66 was impossible, and I didn't notice the date was also 666. But like an idiot, I hit A again to make her continue talking. She then said "shall we get back to slaughtering? Yet again against my better judgement I hit A. It gave me the options of "Yes, lets spill blood and guts" or "No, I won't do your dirty work!" Well like anyone I was intrigued even more at this point. So I picked "Yes, lets spill blood and Guts." Isabelle then said "Yes master, let me prepare your worst nightmare." The loading screen that should have been a little trolley or something like that was instead a human heart spraying blood out of it suspended in the air. After a few moments, my character appeared out of what looked like a cave instead of a house. She looked pertty normal, other than she was grey in color like she was dead. I then noticed the sky was still blood red in color with black rain falling. When she walked out from her house a ways, and the black rain started to fall on her, it acted like acid on her skin. It was rotting her flesh before my very eyes! It was no more than a matter of moments and her entrails were hanging out of her. I got to looking at my map on the lower screen, and noticed nothing but 3 houses in my town. Nothing like i had read about online. I was sure i should have a mayors office, a train station, and a retail shop, because I had done a lot of research on the game, as I was a huge fan of Animal Crossing. I was also supposed to have train tracks I could cross to go to town, but seen none of this. After looking over my map and scanning the whole town i could find none of this. I figured maybe i have to meet the neighbors to unlock this stuff. I decided to go to the house closets to me as it was not far off on the left of my house. When my character took off running I could here a sick squishy sound. When i got to the animals house I decided to see who lived at it. To my shock and awe it was Bones house. Super excited I knocked on his door, and went inside. When I went inside nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see. It was Bones alright, actual bones! I didn't even talk to him, he came my way and I took off out his door! Running out of his house i stopped just outside. I was freaking out at this point, I don't know why I didn't just quit the game. Something compelled me to continue and I don't know why, but I did. I decide to go to a second house, it was just across the river. Again I checked the sign out front and it said it was Kikis house. I was shocked that my two favorite animals were in my town. Just like before I knocked and went inside. What greeted me this time was even more disturbing. She was not the black kitty I was expecting, instead she appeared to be skinned out, and her eyes hanging loose from there sockets. When it walked my way it made the same sick squishy sound i did only it left trails of blood behind. Again I ran out. Once outside, I though, this can't be real. This has to be fake.... Stuff like this don't really exist... Right? Well I though, fine i'll try my luck at the third and final house. It was down close to the beach. I made my way to it and read the sign to see who lived it it. Instead of someone's name it simply said "No hope for all ye who enter this home. Turn back now." I though its just a game, how bad can it be? I was wrong. Dead wrong. I knocked on the door, and it slowly opened. I walked inside, the floor was covered in animal parts, blood and guts. I started to cry at this point i was so scared, but I could not stop playing. Suddenly the walls started to flow blood from them, and the room was filling up. I tried to exit the house, but the best I can describe it is.... The Devil appeared and said to me "No, you were warned not to enter. Your soul is mine now." The room proceeded to fill with blood, and my character drowned in it. I was so scared at this point I was shaking! Then in black letters a message poped up that read "You are now dead. You have lost your soul to Satin." I tried to turn my game off but it wouldn't! Scared I broke my 3ds in half, thinking that would fix my problem. To my shock and surprise my screen didn't go black or anything like that, like it should have! Instead Satins face appeared and with an eerie laugh started playing from the speakers and a voice saying "You were warned. Your soul is lost to Satin now" kept repeating over and over